


【授權翻譯】凝視火焰 Watching a Flame

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 斯內普看著格蘭傑教授在舞會中翩然起舞。AU短故事
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】凝視火焰 Watching a Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watching a Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852950) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

在聖誕舞會上，斯內普冷酷地看到了格蘭傑教授的暗紅衣著。那邊緣縫上了許多火紅的珠子，因而看起來閃閃發亮。從他的視角看起來她的長袍好像在燃燒一樣。迷惑著、引誘著他去觸碰……觸碰她。

愚蠢可笑。太接近格蘭芬多會被灼傷[1]，難道他從過去的經驗裡還學不會嗎？

他看到盧克，那個新老師，在邀請赫敏成為他的舞伴。

看到她微笑著答應了。

盧克就是一個愚蠢的白痴，居然敢碰不屬於他的東西！床上的跳蚤還有添加了肥皂的茶[2]……

斯內普抿緊他的唇。他才不在意，真的。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]我老覺得教授在隱喻赫敏一年級的「縱火案」……  
> [2]如果沒看懂的話這裡教授是在想該怎麼作弄盧克……中文翻譯有點難含蓄地表達……  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
